Why Should I Remain?
by ElusiveIllusions
Summary: Time is never ending, even when life is. However, the wheel of time is always turning. Kuroh had been given an opportunity to see just how time changes and flows almost at another command. His role in life was forever inevitable, even if he wanted it to change. AU. Miscellaneous pairings – KuroShiro as the main.


_**Why Should I Remain?**_

Title: _Why Should I Remain?_

Summary: _Time is never ending, even when life is. However, the wheel of time is always turning. Kuroh had been given an opportunity to see just how time changes and flows almost at another command. His role in life was forever inevitable, even if he wanted it to change._

Warnings: _AU. Miscellaneous pairings – KuroShiro as the main. Time and paradox warnings, may be hard to follow at first but I promise all will be clear in the end._

* * *

_Prologue_

'_It was the first time I'd ever met the rumoured king.'_

_=Why should I remain?=_

Kuroh tried to keep his footing, the wooden practice sword striking the wooden pillar before him. The noise echoed around him, but there were always benefits to live rather far from the nearest village in solitude.

"Don't trip over yourself, Kuroh-kun." The child looked over to his adopted father, the man watching comfortably from his spot on the side porch. "Remember to aim for the areas that will most benefit you. You are aiming to disarm, not to kill."

The dark haired boy nodded and turned back to the pillar. There were cracks and dents from previous sessions such as this one, but the wood still stood strong. The echoes of wood on wood started up again, sharp blue eyes took in each inflicted wound and where it would have hit against a person.

A movement in the distance distracted him, landing the next blow far too high up to be safe; he could hear his teachers sigh from where he stood. Quickly, the disappointment was forgotten, Kuroh hearing the man behind him start to his feet; self-consciously he drew the small knife he had on him as the movement continued.

The leaves rustled for a split second longer before the two saw the man appear; the trees seemingly bowing away from him for not a leaf or branch brushed him, but rather appeared to move out of his way.

_=Why should I remain?=_

'_I honestly didn't know it was him when I saw him, but I could sense something about him that was… other worldly.'_

_=Why should I remain?=_

'The brunet haired man put a hand on his student's shoulder, telling him silently to calm himself. Kuroh glanced up at him in confusion; after all, this man didn't look familiar in the least.

"Why don't you go greet our guest?" He insisted, nudging the child forward.

The man waiting on the path certainly was something else… For one thing, he was dressed far too nicely to have climbed the mountain; not a fleck of dirt lay on him. Kuroh was made all too aware of how dirty he must have looked in comparison.

When he made towards him, he noticed more about this stranger… His hair was long and pale, yet not a strand was out of place, neatly groomed. For a moment he thought the man wasn't even on the ground, but with his eyes snapped down he told himself he'd been imagining things; his feet were planted on the ground after all.

The child frowned when he was standing in front of the silver haired man, feeling insignificant to this stranger. Still, he kept his wits about him as he bowed before him, slowly looking back up. "Welcome to our home."

The man smiled back at him; though Kuroh could see it didn't quiet reach the depths of the silver eyes. "It is very good to see you, Kuroh."

The raven haired felt his skin crawl at the thought of this man knowing him by name. He dared to try and meet this stranger's gaze and froze at the sight.

_=Why should I remain?=_

'_The thing I noticed though was his eyes. When he looked at me, he seemed so sad, and yet so happy… I could see that even his most precious of memories were haunting him so.'_

_=Why should I remain?=_

He shook the chilling feeling off and tried to return the smile back. "Are you here to speak with Ichigen-sensei?"

"I am. Though, I would like to speak with you first, if you wouldn't mind." The silver haired man reached into the inside of his coat before leaning down to meet the boy's eye level.

_=Why should I remain?=_

'_It was a brief first talk, but he had given me something important; something life changing.'_

_=Why should I remain?=_

"Can you do something very important for me, Kuroh?" The boy shifted his stance, not liking how this was going as the man pulled a package out. "There are some very important scripts in here, and I fear I cannot hold onto them any longer. I need someone very important to me to take care of them. You can take a peek at them sometime, if you wish."

"… I'm just a child." He didn't know this person, how could he be important to him? Why did he not entrust Ichigen-sensei with these?

"You won't have to hold onto them forever. One day, you'll be able to pass them onto the important person to you."

"How will I know when?"

"You will know when the time comes. I believe in you." The silver haired held the package out, insisting he take the parcel.

Kuroh took it carefully; a part of him feared what could be inside. He intended to look later after this guest was gone. "Who are you…?"

My name is not important right now.

"Why do you say that?"

_=Why should I remain?=_

'_He said that we would not meet in such a way ever again. He told me that he has kept the promise he had made with someone he had once loved. Then he asked I make one of my own with him.'_

_=Why should I remain?=_

"Kuroh, can you promise me something?" The child nodded, holding the wrapped item close to his chest. "Promise me you will see me before you go as well? I wish to see you one last time…"

_=Why should I remain?=_

'_I didn't understand the promise, but I made it. Though he said I would never see him again, I devised my own plan. The plan was to meet him. I didn't want him to be so lonely any more than I felt when he had gone.'_

* * *

End Note: I do hope I haven't lost all of you just yet. Please, do give this fanfiction the chance it deserves. I know right now most of you are completely confused or lost, but it's only the prologue, the first chapter of many. Adventures, mysteries, and fights amongst the clans and hearts are to come soon.

Also, I am looking desperately for a beta. I do have one who helps here and there, but I need one who would be willing to bounce ideas around with me, help me grow with my literacy – wording wise so things not only flow a bit more, but vary in actual word use so I don't describe something the same way multiple times. I also need this beta to be _constant_; I would very much appreciate it if another beta didn't disappear and suddenly stop answering email and delete their account after I start to rely on them. If you are literate with proper UK spelling, it would be all the more helpful, but not required. Please note me if you're interested.

Fanfiction picture is not owned by me.


End file.
